<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things change by losttrackofmysoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744278">some things change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttrackofmysoul/pseuds/losttrackofmysoul'>losttrackofmysoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Death Day, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, Other, fierrochase, fierrochase being cute, floor 19 are the best, hearth and blitz should be canon, magnus has a mild life crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttrackofmysoul/pseuds/losttrackofmysoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Magnus' birthday and he is surprised by his friends only for them to find out that his birthday and death day happened on the exact same day, leaving Magnus with a slight identity crisis that Alex decides to fix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzen/Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my ever first story posted on this site, I hope you enjoy it. I really wanted to write something for Magnus' birthday, so here you guys have it, I hope you enjoy it (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus Chase stared at the ceiling in his suite in Hotel Valhalla, eyes almost half-lidded, his eyelashes resting against his skin softly and tickling it a bit whenever he would blink. Alex had found out a small store with beauty care products had opened a block away from where they were and had dragged Magnus there in one of the occasions when they got to catch a break from their fights to the death which, when he thought of them, it should sound ridiculous, but now he was used to it. </p><p>Alex had found a product that helped with the growth of eyelashes and had tossed it at Magnus who had been barely able to catch it, fumbling with it and reading the name of the product. He raised a brow and looked at Alex who was smirking at him, “Maybe then your lashes will actually be visible, blondie,” she had said, turning around and strotting away, looking for products for herself. </p><p>Magnus had blushed and looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if his lashes were really not that visible because of his light, blond hair, but then reassured himself that Alex was just being the way she usually was: chaotic. She probably expected Magnus to put down the product and walk away with nothing, which was exactly the reason why when he put it in the counter and paid for it, a small rush of satisfaction traveled all over his body when he noticed a faint movement in Alex’s brows that gave away a little surprise, but she didn’t say anything. </p><p>Magnus took a deep breath, shaking himself away from the memory of that trip to the store, specially remembering how in the middle of their walk back Alex had changed from a she to a he and one person who made a rude comment about how the way Alex was dressing was too feminine lost a tooth when said girl knocked him out with his fist. Magnus had smiled so wide Alex had threatened to punch him too and he had simply shook his head and kissed him, leaving Alex to frown and huff, Magnus noticing that as soon as he turned his face, Alex was smiling softly. </p><p>It was all in the little things. Alex was still a mystery to Magnus, but he liked knowing that he was one of the few people in all of the nine worlds who could understand his partner the best. Samirah was probably next in line, sometimes they took turns. </p><p>All of these thoughts left Magnus with a smile on his face as he turned his body so he was laying on his side on the grass. The green blades tickled his skin and Magnus smiled softly, almost falling asleep when there was a knock in his door. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning his body and stretching it like a cat’s before standing up and walking to the entrance hall. He knew it couldn’t be Alex because he would’ve just barged in, and Samirah was in class, which only left his mates from Floor 19. </p><p>But when he opened the door, his eyes blinked quickly. “Blitz? Hearth? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Magnus asked quickly, looking to both sides of the hallway, as if expecting one of Odin’s ravens to be passing by, or maybe Hunding chasing behind them with an axe telling them they weren’t allowed in. But no one else was around but the dwarf and elf who were looking down at Magnus with sparkling eyes. </p><p>“Wow, we haven’t seen each other in weeks and that’s how you greet us?” Blitz asked, the smile in his face not going down in the slightest, seeming excited about whatever reason he was standing in Magnus’ door for. He was wearing a striking purple suit which Magnus couldn’t guess if it was made of actual satin or satin he had modified like much of his other clothing to be turned into chain mail. His face however, was covered as there was daylight pouring in from every corner of the hallway and his hands were clad in black gloves. </p><p>Next to him, Hearthstone was looking at Magnus with a small smile in his face. Unlike Blitzen, he seemed to be happy, but not over the top excited. He was wearing his normal black clothes but his hair was a little longer on the sides, his elfish features were sharp yet inviting and the only pop of colour there was on him was the pink and green scarf surrounding his necklace that Alex had given him after they had prevented the beginning of the end of the world from happening. . . For the second time.</p><p>Hearthstone, who had his eyes focused on Magnus’ lips in order to read them, raised his eyebrows slightly and lifted his hands, the palm of his left hand facing up and his right hand’s fingers extended except for the middle one that was pointing downwards. The middle finger touched the edge of his left hand and moved from the bottom of the palm to the top of his fingers: <em> rude. </em> </p><p>Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked at them. “Hey, it’s your fault I haven’t been able to see you, I’ve come down to the shop but you aren’t there,” he pointed out, looking at Blitzen who looked sheepish underneath the dark cloth. Magnus watched them for a moment before lurching forward and wrapping them both in a hug. </p><p>He was never one to give out hugs, in fact he could count on the fingers of both of his hands how many hugs he had given since his mother’s passing. He didn’t count Alex’s hugs because it was different to hug him since he was his partner, but other people, even the guys from Floor 19, Magnus had trouble hugging. Even his cousin Annabeth was someone Magnus didn’t feel comfortably hugging. </p><p>But he hadn’t seen his friends, part of his <em> othala </em>, in so long that a range of emotions were circling his body and he found himself holding both Hearth and Blitz tightly, feeling a sense of relief and calm wash over him. Blitzen, though surprised, returned the hug happily and brought his arms around Magnus, his excited smile turning down into a softer, more gentle one, whilst Hearthstone who didn’t show affection often either blinked and then slowly brought his arms around Magnus, patting his back in an awkward, yet gentle manner, his features softening. </p><p>After a moment Magnus pulled back, smiling widely at his friends and shaking his head. “How did you get here?” He asked, looking between them, moving aside so they could step into his suite. </p><p>Blitzen walked inside, followed by Hearth. Inside the room the light was still quite bright because of the patch of grass that one of the branches of the Yggdrasil went through, reaching to the ceiling and disappearing into a clear blue sky that was there thanks to magic. Magnus led them to his bedroom, where he could draw a curtain so the light wouldn’t come in and Blitzen could take off his head cover. He guided them to his bed and drew the heavy curtain, not used to doing so as he almost never used his bed, preferring to lay down on the grass and rest there, feeling more nostalgic and closer to his mother, maybe his father a little bit too. </p><p>He turned to Blitz who was taking off his helmet, smiling widely at Magnus as he set it to the side. “We’re here for your birthday!” He announced, Hearthstone bringing his hands up to his face and signaling <em> surprise! </em> widening his eyes a little for effect and smiling. </p><p>Magnus blinked. His birthday? He didn’t have a calendar in his room, he didn’t think anyone in Valhalla did. There was one important date for every single occupant in the Hotel, and no one had any idea of when it would come, so the use of calendars was quite obsolete and pointless, almost maddening to a certain point, which was why Magnus had never asked for one or thought of having one. He had a phone, but almost never used it, only when he wanted to make contact with his cousin to check up on how she was doing, or when Alex sent him something in the dead of the night because he couldn’t sleep and was scrolling in his phone restlessly. Samirah did text him often, but she would usually talk or ask the same thing she had done on the phone when they spotted each other in Valhalla. Whatever the case was, Magnus wasn’t aware of what date it was, less so that it was January 13th.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, frowning and then smiling at his friends. He couldn’t believe that they still paid attention to those details especially since he was dead and therefore, incapable of properly celebrating <em> another year of life </em>. “They didn’t tell you anything when you came in though?”</p><p>Blitzen frowned, Hearthstone seemed a little thrown off by his lack of response at the mention of his birthday. <em> Honorary einherjar, we can come in and it’s fine as long as we don’t cause </em> , his hands paused as he hesitated on what the correct word for what he wanted to say was, finally settling on <em> trouble </em>. Magnus chuckled, knowing fair well that when it came to them it was probably what would happen. </p><p>Blitzen cleared his throat. “Aren’t you excited though? It’s your first time celebrating your birthday properly in a couple of years,” he pointed out, looking at Hearthstone from the corner of his eyes, a little uneasy at Magnu’s response. He expected the boy to be excited, but instead he looked a little down. </p><p>“I guess. It just doesn’t seem special to me,” Magnus replied, looking away from his friends to give himself a moment to process everything that was going on in his head. </p><p>Magnus wished he didn’t know it was his birthday. It was supposed to be a great milestone, and it had been for the first fourteen years of his life, and then his mother died and his next birthday was spent in the streets a bitter reminder of what he had lost when his mom passed. Then, when last year he had been found by his uncle Randolph on his birthday, he had ended up dying and coming back to live as an einherji in Valhalla. Truth was Magnus wasn’t sure if he wanted to celebrate a new year of life, if it could even be counted as one when his life clock had technically stopped in Midgard, mixed with the anniversary of his death. </p><p>Hearth looked at Blitzen with an unreadable expression and then walked over til he was in front of Magnus. He opened both his hands and then brought the right one to his chin in a<em> y </em> shape, tapping it two times as he looked at the blond boy. <em> What’s wrong? </em> Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly conflicted. </p><p>There was a knock in his door that caught the attention of both Blitz and Magnus, causing Hearth to turn as well as Magnus pulled the curtain to the side so he could step out to open the door, finding out a second later that he wouldn’t need to do that as the door opened by itself and in came in the occupant of Floor 19, including his boyfriend- no, <em> girlfriend </em>, Alex Fierro. </p><p>“Happy Death Day!” Half-born roared, Mallory slapping his arm to quiet him down. Magnus wasn’t up to date, but he was pretty sure the two of them were together again, at least they had been so a couple of days ago, or weeks? He couldn’t remember. </p><p>TJ stepped to the front of the group, his smile bright and wide as he looked at Magnus with sparkling eyes. “It was today, right? January thirteenth?” He asked, missing the way Magnus flinched the slightest bit, Alex who had a smirk on her face quickly losing it and frowning. “We had to set an alarm because otherwise we would have forgotten. We have a sort of tradition to always celebrate the first anniversary as einherjar and today is yours,” he said, holding a simple looking birthday cake. </p><p>A movement from behind the curtain caught everyone’s attention and Mallory turned to look at it. “What are you hiding, Beantown?” She asked, crossing her arms, not as chipper as TJ seemed to be. </p><p>“Uh. . .”</p><p>Magnus didn’t have to answer as Hearthstone stepped outside of the bedroom and waved at them in greeting, Blitzen’s covered head popping out and waving hello to all of them, his smile a little visible under the dark material of his veil. Alex Fierro walked towards Magnus and watched him intently, her two differently coloured eyes examining him. Hearthstone stepped closer to them and turned his back to Magnus, the boy only being able to see how his shoulders moved as the elf signed something to her. Alex looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning back to Hearthstone and mouthing something that Magnus couldn’t understand. </p><p>Mallory stepped towards Magnus and gave his shoulder a gentle punch which he was grateful for since he remembered past times when he’d seen Mallory punch someone and break something in them. “What’s wrong? You don’t look excited,” she pointed out, raising her eyebrows and looking him over carefully. </p><p>Magnus shook his head as he took a step back. “I didn’t know that that was today,” he tried for an excuse.</p><p>TJ tilted his head to the side. “Jack didn’t remind you? I would’ve thought he out of all of us, he would be the most excited since today is the day you claimed him and took him out of the river,” he pointed out, his eyes looking down to check for the rune Jack, his sword, usually transformed into a rune so Magnus could carry him around easily. </p><p>Magnus brought his hand to his neck before he remembered he had taken the necklace off when he had taken a shower, having left it near the entrance. “Ah, I forgot. Yesterday after the fight I left him over there and haven’t talked to him all morning,” he said, not moving from his spot, TJ raising an eyebrow as if waiting for Magnus to go get the rune. </p><p>“Well, happy death day, Magnus!” He cheered as in that moment Mallory took an interest in the conversation Hearth was having with Alex, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to read the rapid movements of his hands. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face. </p><p>“It’s your birthday today?” She asked, her voice a bit quieter, a little softer to the way it usually was, her eyes still on Hearth’s hands that was explaining the situation to Alex. Alex quickly turned to Mallory, Hearth following her movements and noticing everyone was staring at them. </p><p>Magnus sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, but listen, it’s not a big deal. I don’t celebrate my birthday,” he simply said, stuffing his hands in his jeans, trying for a smile. It was weird for him to feel so small, it unpleasantly reminded him of his fleet with Loki, a memory he unfortunately dealt with constantly. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was it that felt so wrong for him to celebrate his birthday. </p><p>TJ had lost his smile. Halfborn didn’t have his arms raised in victory anymore and Mallory had her arms resting against her sides. Alex was frowning as Hearthstone watched the boy with careful eyes, Blitzen looking in between the members of Floor 19 and Magnus. </p><p>Magnus sighed and looked at them. “Guys, it seriously isn’t important. Things happen,” he simply shrugged. </p><p>Alex broke off from the group and turned to everyone. “Guys, I need to talk to Magnus,” was all she said, everyone nodding and watching the boy carefully before leaving the room, TJ setting the cake down near the front, frowning and then walking out the door. When everyone had cleared and the door was closed Alex turned to Magnus. “What is it? You’re acting strange, you aren’t like this,” she said, crossing her arms. “Do I have to break up with you?”</p><p>Magnus quickly lifted his head in a panic. “What? No, Alex, it’s not that!”</p><p>Alex laughed softly and stepped forward,placing her hands on each side of Magnus’ face, bringing him towards her. “I’m just kidding, idiot,” she whispered, kissing him softly, Magnus melting into it and feeling his cheeks flush. “But I am worried, you’re not your usually warm self, you look almost dull. Is it because they fall on the same day?” She asked, her hands moving from his face to his chest, resting them there and observing Magnus. </p><p>He was slightly surprised at how well she had been able to read him. He wasn’t sure how to put it into words, but Alex managed to understand what he was thinking about. “I don’t know. I haven’t celebrated my birthday since my mom. . .” he cut himself off and cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I don’t know, when I was in the streets  I didn’t think anything special, it was just another year I’d managed to survive but being here, it feels like when I came here for the first time.” He paused and frowned, “When I still wanted to be human and alive,” he voiced the words carefully. </p><p>Alex’s eyes sparkled softly under the bright sky, lashes batting softly as her eyebrows furrowed in a new frown. “Do you feel like that’s what you want now?” She asked, an edge to her voice. </p><p>Magnus shook his head quickly. “No, not at all. I like being an einherji, I like being here in Valhalla and I like being with everyone, specially you, you know that,” he rambled, trying to see where the words coming out of his mouth were leading him, spitting them out faster than his brain seemed to want to process them. “I just. . . If this was another birthday and I wasn’t here, where would I be?” He asked, frowning, hoping for an answer, trying to see if what he was looking for was what felt so odd inside him.  </p><p>The girl hummed. “You’d be in a horrible, awful looking blue suit that would make you look so ugly, buried six feet underground in some random cemetery,” she said, shrugging her shoulders at the end, Magnus sighing. Alex tilted her head to the side a bit, her pink vest and green jeans capturing the light and bringing some colour to her face, him admiring her for a moment as she opened her mouth to speak again. “You know what else? Blitz and Hearth would be probably suffering, Samirah would still be considered some awful person because she’s a child of Loki and Floor 19 would be probably discussing their plan for the next fight. Annabeth would think she has no cousin and wouldn’t know about the existence of Norse mythology. Your uncle would’ve had some horrible destiny played out to him thanks to my mother dearest. That is all, unless of course, Surt managed to burn down all of Boston, claimed Sumarbrander and got Fenris loose, unleashing Ragnarok and causing the end of the nine worlds to have happened.” she shrugged as if she were giving everything careful thought, nodding along to some of her words. “And you wouldn’t have stopped anything, you wouldn’t have claimed Jack, you would’ve never arrived here and therefore, you would’ve never met me,” she finished, looking up at him. “Does that sound better, Magnus?”</p><p>The boy stared at her for a couple of moments, weighing her words and sighing at the end. “No, it doesn’t,” he agreed, looking up at the open ceiling and running a hand through his hair, Alex following the movement. He clenched his jaw as he tried to think. “You would probably still be living in the streets,” he pointed out softly. </p><p>Alex laughed. “Of course not, even without you I would’ve made it to Valhalla,” she claimed, sure of herself before she smiled. “But, I have to admit that without you here, it wouldn’t have been as fun. Also,” she paused and her smile brightened, “You wouldn’t have been able to open The Chase Space.” Her hand moved to touch the tips of Magnus’ hair which was reaching his shoulders once again, her examining the ends of it and making a face. “You need to use conditioner, your split ends-”</p><p>Magnus laughed and leaned down, kissing her and bringing his arms around her, holding her closer to him and trying to savour the moment. He wasn’t usually the one to initiate the kiss, he would mostly wait for Alex to do so since she was always the one that seemed to dictate the pace their relationship had, which Magnus was absolutely fine with. Alex knew how he felt about her, how much he cared and wanted to be with her, so it was fine by him to step back and be the one to follow along, he didn’t feel so lost, even when Alex sent contradicting signals and seemed to speak in code. </p><p>The girl allowed herself to be pulled closer and kissed Magnus back, enjoying it more than she would ever admit, and when they pulled back she raised her eyebrows. “Are you trying to shut me up?”</p><p>Magnus smiled. “Like that would ever work,” he said, admiring her. “You look beautiful,” he complimented her softly, his eyes trying to drink up the way Alex looked. She hadn’t done anything particular to her clothes, or hair or anything of that sort, but Magnus still found himself awestruck. It wasn’t surprising, it had actually gotten him killed several times when they were fighting. </p><p>Alex smiled softly. “I know, but thanks. You don’t look too bad, your eyelashes are finally showing,” she said, looking into his eyes, getting lost in them and watching the way they shifted from dark to light grey with the light, little specks of yellow making them brighter than they should. </p><p>Magnus shrugged. “Thanks to you,” he admitted before he fell silent and looked at her for a couple of seconds. “I think there is something I want to do today,” he finally said. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hours later, when he was standing on the rooftop, looking at the sky and feeling the cool breeze hit his skin, Magnus felt more at peace. </p><p>Underneath him, the kids The Chase Space was currently housing were singing, dancing and talking as they moved around the house, enjoying the party. Apparently the idea Magnus had of throwing a party in the mansion had already been something that Hearth, Samirah, Blitzen and Alex had planned days ago. His friends from floor 19th had stopped by to celebrate with him once Magnus had felt a little better and talked to them, TJ being completely understanding of the situation and patting Magnus in his shoulders, reminding him that if he ever needed to talk, he was down the hallway. Halfborn had not been able to completely wrap his head around why Magnus felt that way, but still supported him fully. Mallory had pulled him aside, talking to him in private for several minutes until he assured her he was fine, feeling better than he had that morning. </p><p>After a while, they had left and only Hearth, Blitzen and Sam were left in the house. Jack had been silent in his rune form since that morning, but finally Magnus had taken it out of his necklace so that the sword could be in his full shape. Alex had gone off somewhere, but had let Magnus know she’d come back soon. </p><p>And sure enough, a pink flamingo was making its way towards Magnus who rolled his eyes but smiled widely as it landed beside him and transformed into a tiger and then finally into Alex. In the time he’d been gone, Magnus could see <em> he </em> was no longer a <em> she </em>. Magnus signalled to the chair beside him, handing him the mead horn he had kept in his lap.</p><p>“Alex! You just missed my performance of me singing happy birthday to Magnus!” Jack exclaimed, his runes glowing in excitement. “Should I repeat it, Señor?” He asked Magnus, floating around happily. </p><p> “Jack, I’m sure that whatever performance you had for Magnus should be just for him since it’s his birthday,” he said, dissuading the sword before it began to sing, Magnus shaking his head. Alex grabbed the mead and took a sip from it without asking what it was, but seemed to be satisfied when she pulled away and there was a smile on his face. “Guava juice, you remembered!” He said in a falsetto voice, his voice remsebling more of what he would sound like when he was a girl.He sat down and handed Magnus a small package. “Here, feed your ego,” he said, sipping on more of the drink from the mead horn. </p><p>Sensing how private the moment was, Jack willed itself back into rune form and Magnus placed it back into his necklace. His eyes moved to Alex before they fixated on the package and he frowned, grabbing it and opening it slowly to find lots of drawings. <em> Lots </em>. Some were drawn messily in napkins, others in sheets of paper and some were even painted in with watercolours.</p><p>They were all of him. </p><p>He blinked as he began to go through them. Some of the drawings included other people, like Samirah or Hearthstone, even Blitzen seeing in one of them. They showed Magnus from different angles, in different poses and some he could recognize. The most obvious one was one of the bigger pieces of paper in which he was standing alone, surrounded by shadowy figures and a figure that could only belong to Loki in front of him. The angle from where it had been drawn made Magnus look taller than Loki, more impressive. His fingers gently traced the edges of the paper before moving to the next one. This one he couldn’t recognise, but based on the wolf, he figured it was him and Fenrir when they had stopped Ragnarok the first time. The expression in his face was fierce and Magnus knew this was the way Alex pictured him when he had faced the wolf, but he was pretty sure that back when it had actually happened, he had probably looked small and ridiculous. </p><p>Almost at the end, in the smallest piece of paper, Magnus found a drawing that made his face heat up. He knew this one, It was like he was seeing the scene all over again in his head. It was a memory he had been able to catch a glimpse of when he had saved Alex by healing her, from the time when they were in one of the cafe’s in Valhalla. In between the strokes of the pencil, Magnus could almost see himself in them as he remembered just the exact way he had been able to see himself from Alex’s point of view. </p><p>Magnus smiled and closed the package, happy with the content. He knew his mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Alex, so to see that he too filled Alex’s thoughts, made him feel warm inside, content and happy. He turned to his boyfriend. </p><p>Alex was already staring at him, observing his reactions. He didn’t think he was as good at drawing as he was at sculpting, but it still made him nervous sometimes to show his works to other people, which was exactly the reason why he was analyzing Magnus so carefully. When he noticed Magnus looking at him he rose a brow. “So? Is it the best present or what?” He asked, eyes twinkling under the lights.</p><p>Magnus chuckled. “It is. I love you,” he said, reaching the package back to Alex, he knew it wasn’t his to keep. </p><p>Alex smiled, his heart skipping a beat. He would never admit it, and he knew Magnus knew, but he loved it when Magnus said that. He hadn’t been able to say it back, taking his time as he always did to make his decisions, confusing Magnus but making it clear that there was something else there. Magnus understood, which only made Alex happier. </p><p>“Happy birthday, dork,” he said. </p><p>In that moment, Hearth made his way upstairs, Blitz draped across his back as he clung onto the elf tightly, hiding his face in Hearth’s neck and making the elf blush green. When they reached Alex and Magnus, Hearth set Blitz down who swooned a little bit when his feet touched the ground. Blitzen looked happy as ever and turned to Hearth, muttering something to him and smiling as he grabbed his hand and led him to a chair close to them. </p><p>“Did you like it?” Blitz asked, his eyes bright as he looked at Magnus who nodded and looked between them, Blitz sitting in Hearth’s lap, though the elf didn’t seem to have a problem with that. “A lot of the older kids helped with organising everything,” he admitted, shrugging a little bit. </p><p>Magnus snickered, “One of the younger ones told me you’ve been planning this for ages and the older kids got tired of you trying to decorate everything perfectly and that’s why they decided to step in,” he said, Blitzen’s mouth hanging open at the information. “I bet if you had decorated it would’ve looked way fancier though, more well put together, there would be a theme,” he said, pulling Jack out of the pendant and returning it to its sword shape, letting him join the conversation.</p><p>Blitzen huffed. “It would’ve looked better! Everything would make sense, the colour palette wouldn’t have been as awful as it is,” he complained, shaking his head, Hearth placing his arms around Blitz who fell silent and turned to face the elf, having some sort of silent conversation. “Yeah, you think it looks great because all of those kids adore you and you’re their favourite,” he complained, proceeding to hide his face in Hearth’s neck with a huff. Hearth simply smiled and rested his cheek against Blitz’s hair. </p><p>The sound of someone coming up the stairs caused Magnus to look towards where another person was joining them, this time it being Samirah who smiled widely at Magnus. “Hey!” She greeted, settling down in the last chair available. “How are you feeling?” She asked Magnus, her eyes warm even under the cold atmosphere. </p><p>Magnus shrugged. “Still the same. Like I can get stabbed and it wouldn’t make a difference,” he joked. </p><p>Alex snickered. “Oh, we can try that if you’d like, lets see if you make it to Valhalla,” he said, Samirah looking at her brother with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“You can die tomorrow in the battlefield, for tonight let's just celebrate,” she said, looking around at the people gathered on the rooftop. </p><p>“Señor would never die if he would just take me to those battles with him, but alas, you all insist on him using a simple sword who would never be as great as I am!” Jack complained, floating next to Sam and settling there. </p><p>Magnus let out a laugh in agreement as they all slipped into conversation, Magnus chiming in every now and then. Jack serenaded them with songs, Hearth snickering since he couldn’t listen to whatever the sword sung and figured it was a good thing everytime Sam or Alex would pull a face. Blitz would speak too and occasionally move so Hearth could sign something and he wouldn’t get in the way much. Alex at some point moved closer to Magnus until they were sitting next to each other and he had loudly complained that it was cold, the blonde boy smiling and wrapping his arm around him, his body warm despite the cold of the night. </p><p>Magnus hadn’t celebrated his last few birthdays, but figured that if they would all like this, surrounded by family, then they couldn’t be too bad. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've proofread this like twenty times and I know that there's probably something that's wrong ((:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>